


I Hate (Love) You

by torichavonne



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After punching his boyfriend, Jakes not only faces a hurt Johnny, but also an angry Mike Warren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate (Love) You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I wrote this fic during class today and I decided I should post it before I forget. 
> 
> Expect more Graceland fics to come this summer!

Johnny and Jakes had been together for years. They'd lived together for the same amount of years, and sometimes, slept in the same bed.

Mike knew it from the beginning. The way they would laugh together and how close they would get. It was all signs of a really affectionate relationship.

However, it became even more apparent after Dale sucker punched Johnny.

"You bastard," Mike said when he got Jakes alone.

"Excuse me?" the other man said, a wild look on his face. Mike snorted and shook his head.

"I thought you loved Johnny, but I guess I was wrong."

"Fuck you, Mike! You don't know a damn thing."

"No," Mike growled, "fuck you! He loved you before, and for some odd reason, he still does. You punch him and he still finds it in himself to love you." Jakes hung his head in shame, but Mike wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Why did you punch him Jakes? Was it because he threw you a party? Now, wait, it was because the mother of your child was seeing someone else," Mike said, tearing into him. "No,  I got it. You were miserable, so you decided that the person closest to you had to feel the same way."

"That is not why!" Jakes yelled back.

"Then what?! Humor me. Try to justify hitting your boyfriend!"

Jakes didn't say a word. No answer could make him seem like less of an asshole. That made him feel worse.

"Now, what your going to do is sober the hell up and going to Johnny's room," the rookie ordered. "You will apologize, and so help me God, I will shoot you on sight if you don't make it good."

"Okay, Mike," Jakes sighed.

"Alright," Mike said, starting for his room. He stopped dead and turned. "You know, I should be kicking the shit out of you, but that won't help Johnny. It sure would make me feel nice, though."

Jakes blinked at the fleeting shadow of one Mike Warren and sighed.

He had to make things right between him and Johnny.

* * *

After drinking these cups of Maxwell House coffee, Jakes sucked up all of his pride. He walked up the steps and knocked at Johnny's door.

"Leave me alone." He flinched at Johnny's tone. He was not only angry but dead tired and sad. Jakes felt like he deserved to feel that deep pit of sharp guilt in his stomach.

"Can I come in, baby?" Jakes replied weakly.

He heard Johnny get out of bed and walk to the door. He saw the door open but not the fist coming or the hand pulling him through the door.

Johnny threw him towards the bed. Jakes didn't have time to recover before Johnny pounced on him. The other man kissed Dale breathless.

"You son of a bitch," Johnny breathed. "I fucking hate you."

"I love you, Johnny."

"Don't say that. I'm trying to hate you." Johnny yanked down Jakes' pants and boxers.

"I love you," Jakes repeated. Johnny kept going on a tangent.

"I should hate you. I should knock you the hell out, but I love you too much," Johnny growled as he stripped down. he went to the drawer and pulled out a condom. Jakes was stripping down completely.

"Sit up against the headboard," Johnny said as he gave Jakes the condom. The other man rolled it on as Johnny got the lube. Dale slicked himself up.

"Are you ready?" Jakes said.

"Always."

Johnny straddled him and held his cock. He placed it at his entrance and sank down. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Jakes' neck. The dreadlocked man kissed him deeply and thrust his hips into Johnny. 

They moaned as the broke away.

"I hate you. I shouldn't love you after that. I really shouldn't be fucking you either."

"I love you Johnny Cakes. I am so sorry," Dales breathed between thrusts. "Mike tore me a new one downstairs."

"Please," Johnny pleaded. "Do not mention rookie while we're fucking. He is insanely attractive but no."

Dale laughed and thrust harder into Johnny. They moaned loudly and panted.

"Jesus, Jakes. I'm gonna come."

"Go ahead, baby. I love you," Jakes panted. He climaxed and filled the condom. Johnny came onto his stomach.

They laid down, panting. Dale pulled up the cover over them. Johnny pillowed his head on Dale's chest.

"I love you, Jakes."

"I love you, too, Johnny. I'm sorry for hurting you like that."

Johnny looked up at him. "You really hurt me. I really expect you to try and make it up to me." Johnny yawned and closed his eyes. 

"Starting tomorrow with some pancakes. Blueberries and strawberries, the whole works."

"Promise. Go to sleep, baby." Dale kissed his temple one last time.

They would need to talk about this later. For right now, they deserved a bit of happiness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading, and I will see you next time!


End file.
